


The 'L' Word - In More or Less Words (Mainly More)

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Seb Is A Writer, but not really, some freeform poetry, the 'l' word, the 'l' word is used a LOT, twist endings are twisty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: Just a little drabble I decided to write because I wanted to express some feelings.It turned into this....





	

"Sometimes...I just need to feel your lips against mine. It isn't a want, it's a /need/."

A smile, eyes twinkling slightly before continuing.

"Other times, all I need is your touch, a gentle caress, something simple to get me through the day."

The smile softened further, if that were even possible.

"And still there are the times that I want to lay with you and stare up at the stars and talk about nothing and everything for hours on end. I could listen to you talk until every star in that inky sky burned out and there was nothing left but endless black."

And then it darkened, becoming a smirk almost, a gleam of mischief touching the eyes.

"The dark moments, when I need you to claw at me and dig into me and bite me and mark me and cut me...just so that I remember that I'm alive, because sometimes I'm so numb that I forget.  
The most obvious of moments, when I need to feel you, intimately. In a fit of passion, in the heat of a moment. The closest two bodies can physically be. Nearly breaking the law of physics that says two objects cannot occupy the same space."

A pause, then, taking a breath, the gleam softening once again.

"But then...there are these moments...these absolutely, /beautifully/ excruciating moments where I just want to look at you while you aren't paying attention.   
Watch you move about. See you, when you think no-one could possibly looking.  
Because only then, will I ever /truly/ see you naked.  
Because in those moments...  
In those brief and special moments...  
there's no mask.  
There's just you.  
All of you.  
And you're perfect in every fucking way.  
And every fiber of my body is screaming that I love you.  
Because I do. I love you.  
Every damn thing about you.  
I love it all.  
And I love it all with all that I can possibly give to you.  
It isn't much, because I'm not perfect.  
I'm broken, and battered, and torn and shredded.  
But without knowing it, you've slowly been piecing me back together.  
And I don't know how to thank you. I don't know how to tell you that it means more to me than anything else this world has to offer otherwise."

A sad smile, teary eyes.

"You're my world, now.  
So please be careful with it.  
It's small, but it's still growing.  
It's broken, but it's mending."

Clearing his throat, he averted his gaze to stubbornly wipe away unshed tears.

"Without oxygen, there's no breath to breathe.  
Without sunlight, the world would be dismal and bleak.  
Without stars, there would be nothing to reach for in the dark.  
Without the moon, there would be no beauty in the night."

Another pause, a chuckle, cheeks flushed slightly.

"You are my oxygen, for without you, surely I would die.  
You are my sunlight, for without you, there would be no light in this wretched world, or in my life.  
You are my stars, for without you, who would I reach for?  
And last, but certainly not least, you are my moon...for without you, there would be no beauty in this world.  
I love you.  
For every-time I breathe, I love you.  
For every-time the sunlight warms and wakes me, I love you  
For every star in that damned sky, I love you.  
And for the vast beauty that the moon bestows upon the earth with its shining splendor....I love you.  
My fallen angel, my handsome devil, my king in a skewed crown, my fluttering magpie, my lucky charm....  
I never want to be without you."

His voice cracked with the last sentence as he placed the small, black velvet box at the foot of the stone. Tears were streaming down his cheeks freely as he pushed himself up from being on one knee.

"Goodnight, sweet King. And flights of fallen angels sing thee to thy rest."  
A small, sad smile cracked the corner of his lips before he turned, heart all but literally in his throat, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> For my magpie


End file.
